marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Asteroth (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Omega Ray, Omega | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (as Asteroth); Yellow (as Omega Ray) Category:Yellow Eyes | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as Asteroth); Black (as Omega Ray) Category:Black Skin | UnusualFeatures = Batlike wings, horns, claws, massive chitinous right arm with three fingers and quills, scorpion-like tail, fangs, thin figure and elongated fingers, blue markings on forehead and around the eyes, glowing eyes and teeth (as Asteroth); Demonic Korbinite form, with fangs (as Omega Ray) | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = God, Chaos personified | Education = Acquired the knowledge from the Korbinite people | Origin = Old One; Cosmic demon; God; Cosmic force; seemingly became Korbinite upon feeding on them | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mike Oeming; Andrea Di Vito | First = Savage Sword of Conan #122 | First2 = (Possibly mentioned, see notes) | Death = | HistoryText = Origins Asteroth claimed to had been born from the Chaos of creation, and to be "the blood and tears of the Universe". She was one of the Old Ones, extradimensional beings predating Earth. Imprisoned Long ago, Asteroth was imprisoned in a "cosmic hell" dimension, a celestial domain meant to contain "cosmic demons, beings of hate and destruction", by members of her own race. Hyborian Age Asteroth's name was possibly invoked during the Hyborian Age. Modern days A portal was opened by Galactus' Herald Stardust in an attempted to send Beta Ray Bill through to the "cosmic hell". Beta Ray Bill was attacked by a being's tentacle but managed to escape by cutting the appendage, causing a fragment of Asteroth to remain outside the prison dimension. Realizing the danger, Stardust attacked Asteroth, but was unsuccessful. Asteroth rapidly set her objectives: Consume order and birth chaos and destruction throughout the galaxy, then the universe, and eventually all universes, multiverses and megaverses, with herself in absolute control. As only a fragment of her power had been set free, Asteroth began feeding to increase her power, seeking to destroy the entire universe. Stardust & Beta Ray Bill were unable to defeat her; with Stardust creating a black hole out of desperation, but the attempt was a failure as Asteroth manipulated gravity. Asteroth overpowered Bill and Stardust, and was about to take Bill's Meta-Orb when the returning Alpha Ray managed to push both Stardust and Asteroth into the black hole. Having hidden in the Korbinite Meta-Orb, Asteroth fed upon most of the Korbinites, adopted a Korbinite form. and declared herself Omega Ray. After arriving at the ruins of Asgard, Bill was again attacked by Asteroth. She sought to destroy Bill and find a way to reclaim the power she had lost. Beta Ray Bill used his equivalent of the godblast on Omega Ray, apparently destroying her. Return Asteroth somehow returned in her former form. She attended the Devil's Advocacy meeting where the demons discussed of the threat posed by the Serpent. | Personality = | Powers = Asteroth possessed vast cosmic powers, the limits of which are unknown; she displayed the ability to control & manipulate gravity. ; and, is great enough to easily strike down both Stardust and Beta Ray Bill. She resisted a full blow of Stormbreaker to the face, smiling, but was knocked out by a surprise eye-beam blast from Stardust. Asteroth can gain additional power by consuming planets, solar systems, galaxies, then the universe. Her arms can seemingly transmit energy on touch, with possibly some special effect on her larger right arm. | Abilities = She acquired all the knowledge from the Korbinite people by consuming the Korbinite in the Meta-Orb. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Astaroth, also known as Asteroth, was (in demonology) the Great Duke of Hell, derived from Ishtar and Astarte. * In "Blossoms of the Black Lotus", in and "There Will Come a Dark Stranger", in (both written by Don Kraar), Conan invokes Asteroth's name. It is possibly another mistake (or an alternate name) on naming Ashtoreth (another name of Ishtar). | Trivia = | Links = * Astaroth at Wikipedia }} Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Mythological Figures Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches